A horn of a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, needs to deliver a sound at a predetermined or higher volume to a person or the like in front of the vehicle, in order for the sound to be effective. The position of the horn on the vehicle is a factor in how effectively the horn can deliver sound.
For example, a position of the horn relative to a vehicle cowl can influence the sound that the horn produces. A motorcycle, for example, can include a full cowl, which may cover substantially the whole front portion of the motorcycle body. Among motorcycles having full cowls, such as disclosed by JP 63-13392, there are motorcycles having a front cowl for covering front portions of handlebars, an inner panel disposed to extend between positions above and behind a front wheel, and side covers disposed laterally outside the inner panel and extending rearward. The inner panel may have an opening therein to allow for sounding of the horn, and to let cooling air flow through to engine parts needing cooling.